Fluffy Puffies
by midtowngirl89
Summary: Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marissa. A night in the mall. Oh, the possibilities.
1. Default Chapter

**Summary**: Seth, Ryan, Summer, Marissa. A night at the mall. Oh, the possibilities. Based on preview for the next new episode.

**Disclaimer**- Do not own OC or characters.

**A/N**- I am writing this out of boredom, and extreme hunger (participating in 30 hour famine, don't ask). So if it is excruciatingly bad/boring, forgive me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I could have dreamed of being stuck anywhere for a night, it would definitely be in the mall," Summer nods, taking a seat next to Seth in an enormous, fuzzy, pink chair.

"What about on a remote island in the middle of the Atlantic with me?" Seth asks, lacing his fingers in Summer's.

"Uh, yeah, except where would I go shopping?" Seth rolls his eyes and waves to Marissa and Ryan as they enter the boutique.

"You guys, you guys, over here! Come sit," Seth calls, patting an empty spot on the chair with his hand. "This is just like a slumber party…in a ginormous mall."

"I think we should split up, cover all the territory," Ryan begins, brushing his sandy hair off his forehead.

"Ryan's right. Summer and I will take this floor, you two go upstairs," Marissa agrees.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Vamos!" Summer demands, grabbing Marissa's hand and hurrying out the door.

"This is going to be just like Mission Impossible! Ryan, I'm going to need a gun, a black jacket, and Tom Cruise. Go, go!" Seth yells excitedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This small vent is very…small and vent-like."

"Wow, really Seth?" Ryan replies sarcastically, crawling slowly across the thick metal.

"You know I'm claustrophobic! Must I remind you of the incident in your pool house? On New Years? The paper bag?" Seth raises his eyebrows and stops in the tunnel.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Why are we even in a vent? This was your idea!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I want to spy on Summer and Marissa. I've only been dreaming of it…forever."

"No, you haven't. They aren't going to be naked, you know," Ryan replies, shaking his head and inching toward Seth.

"Shh! I think I can hear them!" Seth presses his ear to the small opening and breathes quietly.

"Mine...Seth...you...mom..." Seth hears Summer say, only catching snippets of the conversation.

"Holy Moses, Summer is pregnant with Marissa's baby!" he shouts, eyes wide. Ryan jumps in surprise and covers his ears.

"Echo, Seth, echo!" Ryan reminds him of the close quarters and Seth smiles apologetically. "And I don't think Summer is pregnant with Marissa's baby."

"Whatever, man, that's what I heard." Seth continues crawling until his knee caves through the opening. "Oh, crap! Oh, crap!"

"Seth!" Ryan shouts, and grabs the back of Seth's jeans. Seth regains composure.

"Dude, your hand is on my butt."

"I was concerned for your safety."

"Well, I'm fine, so kindly move your hand to a part of my body that would not be considered groping."

"Right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where have you been?" Summer inquires as the boys walk into the Otto's Outdoors shop, both looking rather guilty.

"You know, out, exploring, shoplifting gifts for my lady," Seth explains, draping an arm across her shoulder.

"You shoplifted for me? How sweet, Cohen." Summer motions toward her heart and smiles.

"Well, what have you two been up to?" Ryan asks suspiciously, eyeing Marissa and Summer.

"We were thinking of having a campout. Tents, s'mores, fire, wild animals." Marissa contributes, pointing to the camping materials sprawled across the floor.

"We don't need wild animals, Mariss, we have Cohen!" Summer smirks, as Seth pouts. She turns to face him. "Are you going to help me pitch the tent, or what? What I am saying, you can't even make your own bed!"

"Hey, yes I can, my mommy just likes to. And I used to be a Boy Scout, for your information. A very good one, in fact. Until I was kicked out for knitting with the den mothers instead of learning how to use a pocket knife."

"Figures," Summer shrugs, gathering the tent and poles. Seth looks up.

"Marissa, where did Ryan go?"

"Oh, I told him to go find some music, a stereo, cds," she replies, pulling her honey hair into a quick bun.

"You let Ryan get the music? Marissa! He likes Journey! Journey!" Seth yells deafeningly.

"Whoa there, Captain Spaz," Summer says, patting Seth on the leg.

"Look what I found," Marissa grins, clutching a large bag of big marshmallows in each hand.

"Fluffy puffies! Yessssss!" Seth declares, raising a fist in the air.

"You are such a dork. 'Fluffy puffies'? Remind me why I like you, again." Summer glares at Seth, trying to contain her laughter. He kisses her sweetly on the lips and reveals his dimples. She resigns, "Fine."

"I have an idea. One of us throws marshmallows at the other people, who try to catch them with their mouths," Marissa says expectantly. Seth and Summer look at each other. They shrug in agreement. Marissa quickly throws a marshmallow at Seth.

"Gahhh, you hit me in the eye! I'm blind with gooey, marshmallow goodness!" Summer straddles him and examines his eyes with her small fingers.

"You're fine, you big baby. Marissa!" Summer calls, and Marissa responds by throwing one at Summer, who easily catches it in her mouth.

"Well, you have a big mouth," Seth jests, poking her in the rib. Ryan enters the store, with fists full of cds.

"I brought Journey…" Ryan teases, cocking an eyebrow at Seth.

"And I brought cyanide. So we're good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where do you think they're hiding? I bet they're in the girl's bathroom, because they know we can't go in there. Those are clever girls, Ryan, I'm telling you."

"Whose idea was it to play hide-and-go-seek, again?"

"Yeah, yeah okay, we should have gone with your suggestion. 'Ooh, I'm Ryan, and I'd like to brood in the dark while listening to Journey because my girlfriend left me to go to Chicago with her mom.' That sounds like fun for everyone, now doesn't it?" Seth quips sardonically, pointing a flashlight down the dim stairs.

" 'Ooh, I'm Seth, and I just got the love of my life back after acting like a pathetic loner and listening to Boyz II Men for months'," Ryan replies, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"We're going to have to work on those comebacks. I look stealthy, right, Ryan? With the turtleneck, and the hat?"

"You look like you raided a creepy axe murderer's closet, so if that's the look you were going for, then yes."

"Close enough," Seth retorts, weaving in and out of the aisles in the nearest clothing store. "We're never going to find them."

Meanwhile….

"They are never going to see this coming, Coop!" Summer squeals eagerly, tightening her grip on Marissa's arm. Her eyes gleam with anticipation.

"Wow, you are really getting into this, Sum." Marissa looks hesitantly at her attire: a baggy black shirt, matching pants, and a rubber monster mask with a machete protruding its head. "Don't you think this is a little…6th grade?"

"Coop!" Summer frowns, blowing stray hairs away from her eyes. "They are going to be so scared, trust me. Well, Cohen will be, at least. I can't wait to hear him scream like a little girl!"

Back to the boys…

Seth creeps on his tiptoes through the silent hallways, Ryan following closely behind. "I think they're nearby," Seth whispers, clawing at Ryan's sleeve.

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel Summer's presence."

"You have been without her for way too long," Ryan exhales. "Is there a particular reason that we are playing in the dark?"

"So when I find Summer and Marissa, I can point the flashlight in their faces and say 'I found you!' and laugh wickedly." Ryan pulls away, and gives Seth a look. "Wait, I saw something move. It's a bird, it's a plane, it's- Ahhh!" Seth screams, as Summer and Marissa jump out from around the corner, faces covered with cheap Halloween masks.

"Just like a little girl!" Summer exclaims proudly, taking off her mask and kissing a shocked Seth on the cheek. Marissa reveals herself and smiles at Ryan, who doesn't look a bit disturbed.

"This has been a good night," Seth recovers, wrapping one arm around Summer, one around Marissa. "My little Summer has become a master conspirator, it seems."

"I learn from the best," Summer admits. Ryan joins the group, draping his arm around Marissa.

"Are there any marshmallows left, because I would really like to see Ryan catch a few in his mouth," Seth nods.

"No, no, no," Ryan resists, laughing, as the four amble contently through the mall.


	2. Scout's Honor

: Hi, I'm really surprised at all the positive feedback from the first chapter…thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you enjoyed. It was originally a one-parter (I forgot to mention that in the first chapter) but I have decided to continue it. I don't know how many chapters it will be…probably not too many, because how long can one night last? Lol. Okay, hope you like this chapter.:

:Also, thanks to Silver Dog Demon for reminding me of the street hockey. Hope it lives up to your expectations -winks:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryan."

"Stop."

"Ryan."

"Stop."

"Ryan," Seth calls idly, continuing to throw marshmallows at him.

"Seth!" Ryan hollers, raising his hands in defense.

"Just catch one in your mouth and I'll stop. Scout's honor," Seth replies, grinning at Summer.

"Fine." Seth tosses one toward Ryan, who catches it swiftly in his mouth. Ryan shouts triumphantly. Marissa and Summer, sprawled lazily on a checkered blanket, giggle.

"I'm bored," Summer complains, crawling over to Seth and resting her head on his shoulder.

"We could play hockey," Ryan says, randomly, gesturing towards a single hockey stick in the corner of the room.

"Hockey? Ew."

"I'm up for it," Marissa states, standing up and brushing the blanket remnants clinging to her jeans.

"I'm all about the sports," Seth concurs. Summer scoffs, but gives in.

"The uniforms better be cute."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow. That's hot, Summer." Seth looks at her, drowning in an oversized jersey, her face covered with a hockey mask.

"Shut up. Was that a Paris Hilton reference?" Summer wonders, removing the mask.

"I do enjoy the Simple Life. And I was being serious. The skates and the mask are really turning me on."

"Trouser it, Cohen! Until later at least…" Summer leers, while Marissa and Ryan wear looks of repulsion.

"Right. So, what are the teams? Girls against guys?" Marissa asks, quickly changing the subject.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to kick Cohen's butt," Summer says eagerly, standing at Marissa's side.

"I think you meant spank, not kick," Seth answers suggestively. Summer hits him playfully on the stomach.

"All this innuendo is placing really horrific images in my head. Can we start?" Ryan requests, uneasily skating toward Seth over the smooth, slick floors. He drops the puck on the floor and guides it in circles with his hockey stick.

"What about the allotted strategizing time period? What happened to that, you guys?" Seth glowers. "I'm going to need a moment with Ryan." The girls shrug and slowly skate to the other end of the hallway.

"Do you have a plan?" Ryan inquires, leaning against the railing.

"Of course I have a plan. Okay, first, I'll do a Switch Up 360, then you pass it back to me. That's a Pass Back Trashcan Puck Sequence. Next, we have a Down the Hall Goal Smashing Move, and a Stealth Captain Oats Lay-up. Get it? Got it? Good."

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said. That's not unusual, but I'm still confused."

"That's because I just made it up. GO TEAM!" Seth slaps his hand over Ryan's and pats him several times on the back. He shouts across the long hallway, "Summer, Marissa, we're ready for you. Ready for you to lose! BURN!" The girls glare at Seth.

"Let's just get this over with," Summer sighs, taking a hockey stance. "1, 2, 3, go!" Marissa hastily steps in the goal area, as does Ryan on the opposite side. Seth gets control of the puck and hits it intensely towards Ryan. The puck strikes Ryan in the stomach, and he falls backwards into the goal.

"Ryan! Are you okay?" Marissa exclaims with concern, hovering over him. Seth and Summer rush over.

"Ryan! Buddy! Speak to me!" Seth falls to his knees and tugs on Ryan's jersey.

"Wrong…goal…idiot," Ryan breathes softly, slowly sitting up. He smacks Seth upside the head. Summer bursts into a fit of laughter and lies on the floor.

"I think we win by default. A member of the other team is mentally unstable," Summer chokes out between giggles.

"Maybe we should go to bed," Marissa suggests. "I think we all could use a little sleep…"

"So obviously, I'm tenting with Summer," Seth declares.

"Tenting? That's not even a word!" Summer smirks.

"Well, I was going to say rooming but we're sleeping in tents, are we not?"

"Whatever, Cohen."

"That leaves Ryan with Marissa. Sorry, we only have two tents," Seth says apologetically, while simultaneously winking.

"It's not like we haven't slept together before," Ryan attempts, "I mean, not slept together, but in the same bed, the same room, like in Mexico, and…"

"Ryan, it's okay. We got it," Marissa nods, blushing.

"Vamos!" Summer says.

"Do you have to say that every time we leave?"

"Yes, Cohen, I do."


	3. Mystery Date

:Hey, sorry it took so long to update…I've been quite busy. This is the final chapter, since the actual mall episode is coming up very soon. I just can't compete with that haha. I think I might have eluded a little Marissa/Ryan (what, what) so watch out for that. Hope you enjoy it. And I hope I got the right name of that game, Mystery Date. If not, oops:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow!"

"Wha?" Seth responds, gently rubbing his eyes.

"Stop kicking me, Cohen!" Summer cries, reaching into her sleeping bag and rubbing her left calf.

"I'm not kicking you!"

"What is that, then? Something is biting me!" she shrieks, grabbing Seth's thin arm.

"Ahh, an unidentifiable rodent!" Seth stands up and pulls Summer to her feet. She huddles close to his worn t-shirt.

"Kill it, Cohen! Now!"

"I'm not a licensed rodent killer! You kill it!" Seth points to the messy sleeping bags and backs out of the tent.

"Neither am I, you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"What is going on!" Marissa calls from across the room, shivering in her sheer tank top. Ryan appears, raking a hand through his disheveled hair.

"There is a disgusting rat-like animal crawling through our tent! And Cohen won't kill it!" Summer replies, folding her arms across her stomach.

"Summer won't kill it, either!" Seth says. Marissa and Ryan simultaneously roll their eyes.

"Well, it looks like we won't be getting any sleep tonight…" Ryan observes, snatching a blanket from the tent floor and handing it to Marissa. She smiles graciously.

"I'm going to find something for us to do. You guys wait here," Summer decides, pulling a sweatshirt over her head.

"As long as it's not Mystery Date," Seth hollers after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You brought Mystery Date. I specifically told you not to bring Mystery Date," Seth pouts, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Summer removes the lid from the game and grins giddily.

"I loooove this game, you guys. Marissa and I use to play it all the time," Summer nods.

"That was in middle school, Sum," Marissa says wistfully, taking the game pieces out of the box.

"Uh, I've never played this game…" Ryan admits, shuffling his feet towards the three sitting in a circle.

"Well, neither have I, Ryan, because we are both big, strong men," Seth states, rubbing his hands together uncomfortably. Summer scoffs. "Once, okay! I played it once!"

"Sure, Cohen."

"I didn't like it, anyway. The guys were all so perfect and sporty and made me feel inadequate, like I was an emo, comic book reading, video game playing…" Seth trails off.

"Seth." Ryan motions for him to stop babbling.

"Okay, Ryan, this is how you play. You use the phone to call the guys, and they reveal clues about themselves. You use the clues to figure out your mystery date," Marissa explains, holding the phone in her hand.

"I hope I get Chad," Ryan says sarcastically, pointing to a tall, muscular guy pictured on the box.

"Nah, dude, I think Antonio is more your type. Tall, dark, Latin? Latin lover is where it's at, Ryan," Seth contributes.

"Cohen! You know, I don't even want to play anymore," Summer mopes, letting her raven hair fall across her face. He kisses her cheek and smiles playfully. "Any better ideas on what we should do?"

"Name that Death Cab song."

"No."

"Sleep."

"What are you, Chino, 75?"

"Spin the bottle?"

"Now, we're talking, Coop," Summer agrees, as Ryan and Seth look mockingly rejected.

"There's only four of us. And two of us are dating. Who am I going to kiss, Marissa?" Seth objects.

"Or Ryan," Summer leers, as the boys look horrified.

"I've already kissed two of you," Marissa confesses, shrugging apathetically.

"Wait, you kissed me?" Seth questions, looking rather puzzled. "I think I would have remembered that."

"I didn't say you, Seth," Marissa eludes.

"Summer!" Seth panics, his mouth slipping open. Summer grins sheepishly.

"We were drunk!" she protests, as Marissa nods. Ryan's eyes widen.

"That's kind of hot," Ryan admits, while Seth regains composure and agrees.

"Shut up," Marissa laughs, hitting them each on the arm.

"I'm actually kind of tired," Summer yawns, reaching for Seth's hand. "To the tent, Cohen?" Seth concurs and follows her, waving the Ryan and Marissa. " 'Night, you guys."

Ryan shifts uncomfortably, as Marissa ambles toward their tent.

"You coming?" she asks, turning around to wait for him. She catches his eye.

"Yeah," he answers, brushing his hands on his jeans and lightly touching her bare shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Young lady? Miss? Young man?"

"Oh my Seth!" Summer jerks his shoulder as the policeman shines a bright flashlight on his face. Seth awakens and quickly wipes the drool from his chin.

"What are you two doing here?" The officer asks, eyeing Summer and Seth covered by the sleeping bag.

"Nothing, officer, we're fully clothed, I swear!" Seth exclaims, throwing off the blanket to reveal black pants and a white undershirt.

"Okay, okay, thanks. But you two need to leave, pronto."

"Yes sir, we're going, right this second. Come on, Cohen!" Summer hisses, grabbing her velour jacket. Seth frantically crawls around the tent, gathering his things. The officer turns around to find Marissa and Ryan sneaking around the room.

"There's more of you? Is this a rave?" the policeman asks, squinting at the four. Seth swallows a chuckle.

"No, sir," Ryan assures him.

"You hoodlums better get home," he says, his gray hair reflecting under the fluorescent lights. He slowly walks towards the door.

"We are so doing this next weekend…" Summer giggles, as Ryan, Marissa and Seth explode with laughter.


End file.
